Secrets
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: We all have secrets. But can we all keep them, are there people in the shadows waiting to discover them? Here's a short story about how the Straw Hats can't be classified by their appearence.


**One Piece- The Merry-Go Solo **

**Ok, so I was bored. Here's a little story (yes, chapters) on how we all have secrets that can't be kept. **

**-chapter one- **

''**Ok, go fish.'' Luffy said looking at Usopp. **

**Usopp frowned. ''Again?! Man I hate this.'' he said, drawing cards from the deck. Zoro was napping peacefully in the sun, and Nami was working on her maps.**

''**Luffy, don't you have to plan on what to do when we get to the next town?'' Chopper asked. Luffy tilted his head.**

''**I dunno, I feel like playing Go-Fish.'' he said. Zoro opened one eye. ''Luffy, I don't think that Ussop wants to play, you beat him bad.'' he said, watching the raven haired boy place down more cards.**

**Ussop nodded anxiously. ''Yeah, uh, why don't I tell you a story.'' he said quickly. Luffy directed his attention towards the kitchen.**

''**Sanji, meat, so hungry.'' he drooled, as he smelled the scents of that afternoons' lunch.**

**Zoro laughed. ''Nice try Luffy, but magic eyebrow doesn't let anyone in the kitchen unless its meal time.'' he sighed turning over. **

**That didn't discourage Luffy. Nothing did. Slowly he crept towards the kitchen door. **

**Luffy peeked into the porthole window. Luffy heard a faint sound. It started out low, but got louder as he concentrated. **

'' _**I see skies of blue**_

_**clouds of white **_

_**the light of the day**_

_**the dark of the night**_

_**and I think to myself..**_

**_What a wonderful world''_**

**Luffy smiled. Sanji was singing.**

**He didn't know all the words, and did a little improvising, but he was singing.**

**Zoro saw Luffy smiling instead of raiding the kitchen. ''What's this? No raid? No swearing and throwing of pots and pans.'' he laughed.**

**Luffy motioned for Zoro to lean against the door. As he did so, the music selection changed. **

''_**Look at all the candy**_

_**such a pretty sight **_

_**makes the food taste dandy**_

_**but my tummy hurts all night'' **_

**Zoro laughed. Sanji singing? That never happened before. **

**As fun a time as they were having, Usopp was wondering why his captain and first mate were listening to the kitchen.**

**He came over to Luffy. ''Hey! What's going o-'' Usopp was cut off by a sudden ''shh'' from Zoro. Usopp giggled at the music exiting from the blondes' kitchen. It was a new song this time. **

''_**Do you like waffles?**_

_**Yeah we like waffles.**_

_**Do you like pancakes?**_

_**Yeah we like pancakes.**_

_**Do you like french toast?**_

_**Yeah we like french toast.**_

_**Do- Do- Do -Do , can't wait to get enough of..**_

_**WAFFLES!'' **_

**Usopp had tears streaming down his face as he tried not to laugh.**

''**Oh yosh'' he whispered. **

**Nami also joined, just catching the end of the 'Do you like waffles?' song. Sanji was almost done. But something was off.**

**It was too quiet. He was used to the cries of Luffy searching for food, Zoro being...Zoro, and his Nami-swan entrancing him with her beauty.**

**So why weren't they tearing the Merry-Go apart? **

**Sanji, who was getting anxious, placed the food on the table and opened the door. With one big thud, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, and Nami fell onto the kitchen floor, rolling with laughter.**

'' **Hey Sanji, does that candy hurt your tummy. '' Zoro cooed in a baby voice. Sanji raised his hand to Zoro when another voice spoke up from the roar of laughter. **

''**Hey Sanji, Do _you_ like waffles?'' Nami cackled. Sanji lowered his hand.**

''**My Nami-swan. Why must you mock me. Have I not been a good suitor?'' he asked humbly**. **Nami waved her hand.**

''**Sanji, lighten up. You're so stressed out. Go out side, have fun. You know... it's _a wonderful world_!'' she laughed. Sanji scowled. ''You know Nami, you are acting like a..a..Zoro !'' he barked. **

**Nami looked puzzled. Sanji pouted. ''You are not my Nami- Swan anymore.'' he said. Sanji was acting more like a spoiled brat.**

**Not like any of that mattered. Sanji, being the love crazy chef he is, was back with Nami in a heartbeat.**

**Luffy and Zoro were eating a fresh cooked steak, and Usopp was being, well, Usopp. In the end, it was just another day on the Merry-Go. **

**The End... or is it?**

**Next chapter we find out a secret Zoro wants to keep. **


End file.
